The Emerald Flower
by LittleStarOfSky
Summary: Amaryllis Potter's return to the wizarding world was also the day of her disappearance. But despite many rumors, the girl who survived did not flee or die, on the contrary, she went to a land far away to participate in an Adventure.


**Contains violence, polyamory and explicit sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have Harry Potter or Hobbit.**

 _England; London, Ministry of Magic._

Amaryllis Lily Dorea Potter hated to visit the Ministry of Magic. Visiting the Ministry of Magic meant reliving memories that only caused Amaryllis pain, such as the death of Sirius, his beloved godfather, killed by his crazy cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and the mental fight against Voldemort, moment after Sirius' death.

Passing through the corridors of the Ministry, Amaryllis found himself giving educated smiles to the sorcerers who passed by and gave him polite smiles. Smiling at these people was also a reason why Amaryllis hated visits to the Ministry.

To see the faces of wizards and witches who had denied Voldemort's return, aiding the Dark Lord unconsciously for a year, leaving the evidence of his return as if it were just meaningless news. These sorcerers, who so denied his return and who now watered her with smiles and praise, applauding their courage for defeating a long-time enemy of the wizarding world. Seeing them, it caused a powerful feeling in Amaryllis.

Disgust.

It was these people who accused her of being mad and just wanting to get attention. It was them who made a 15 year old Amaryllis go through the humiliation and mockery of the British magical world for a year. And only after the death of her godfather and that idiot of the minister and a few other ministry workers to see Voldemort with his own eyes, that the world finally accepted his return and apologized to Amaryllis.

Like an excuse was enough after all.

During the time of war, Amaryllis had only set foot in the Ministry during the beginning of the hunt the Horcruxes, when one of them was in the possession of Dolores Umbridge, one of the most visable women that Amaryllis already had the unpleasantness to know and that had made his life a hell during his 5th year. In the lists of sworn enemies Amaryllis, Dolores Umbridge was only behind Voldemort and Bellatrix. Luckily, Umbridge had been promoted to some magical place in the postwar world.

Amaryllis personally felt that the woman had been sent not out of personal merit but because no one else could stand it. Not even the most conservative magicians who agreed with the woman's horrible lines. When Amaryllis heard of his departure by Mr. Weasley, who spoke cheerfully about the news, he silently thanked Kingsley Shacklebolt, the then current minister for that.

Amaryllis had no doubt that she was not the only one who thanked him.

The surviving girl was taken from her thoughts about how much she hated visits to the ministry when a man passing her smiled and spoke.

"Welcome Back, Miss Potter." A man spoke as he passed her.

Amaryllis smiled politely at the man, whom he identified as an auror, through his robes.

"Thank you," said Amaryllis.

After the war ended, Amaryllis had spent seven months helping to rebuild Hogwarts, attending burials and chasing after the remaining death eaters. In addition to spending time with the Weasleys, since Mrs. Weasley would not let her out of sight (Fred's near death and "Amaryllis's Return of Death" weighed on the family and matron Weasley did not leave her children and Amaryllis out of his eyesight for a long time.) and spend time with his godson, Teddy, and his grandmother Andromeda.

Even after the seven months of the war came to an end, Amaryllis still did not feel like she belonged. Every day she would throw herself into some task to the point of exhaustion, she would stay with the Weasleys, Teddy and Andromeda, but still, she did not feel like she belonged.

Amaryllis had never felt as if she belonged somewhere except for Hogwarts, the castle that makes everyone feel welcome. Perhaps because it is magical and special, Hogwarts makes the one who inhabits it also feels special.

The feeling of not belonging worsened with the end of the war. The blame for the killings, the years of struggle since her entry into the wizarding world, and the negative feelings and thoughts that raged in her mind were enough reasons for Amaryllis to pack her things, to get enough money to last a lifetime and say goodbye to her friends. Amaryllis, despite wanting to get away from all the magical world, took Andromeda and Teddy with him, for he could not leave them alone. She promised Remus she would take care of Teddy and promised herself she would not let Andromeda drown in the pain of the loss.

The poor woman was taking care of Teddy and loving him as much as she could, but Amaryllis also knew she needed time to heal. Amaryllis warned Andromeda about his plans and gave no room for objections. Together, the three of them left. For Teddy to leave a place desolated by death, for Andromeda to heal and for Amaryllis to belong.

Of course Hermione had objected, for Amaryllis would never go back to school, but nothing, not even Hermione, her best friend, could stop her.

So Amaryllis had spent three years away, traveling, having fun and learning everything he could together with Andromeda and Teddy, getting in touch with his friends only by letters, or in Hermione's case, over the phone. Doing everything she did not have the opportunity to do and showing Teddy what she never had and offering Andromeda another opportunity to live as if she were young.

Italy, France, United States, Brazil, Belgium, Greece, Rome ..

In every place Amaryllis learned something. (Amaryllis was afraid to try since the Winter Ball disaster in grade 4, she could still feel her feet stepping on Anthony Goldstein), stories (Books about mythology were always bought), songs (Amaryllis discovered that she possesses a gift for singing, which, strangely enough Andromeda left very happy) and spells. Amy perfected everything she learned at Hogwarts, to the point of doing wandless magic and being able to become an Animagus.(She had waited months before she could turn and when in place of an 18-year-old girl, a doe with a bright brown, lightning scar on forehead, and emerald green eyes appeared, Amaryllis told Andromeda, in tears, the meaning of the animal to her).

Amaryllis took lessons in swords and bow and arrow, since learning about the mythological tales, she had a sudden will to learn. She could tell after three years that she was good(Years of deflecting punches and kicks from her relatives made Amaryllis fast enough to deflect sword swings).

In addition to finally being able to finish her muggles studies such as math, physics, chemistry, English (to Amaryllis' shame she had to go back to basics in order to advance).Surprisingly, in three years she was able to learn enough for someone her own age.

And now, three years later, Amaryllis decided to return to the wizarding world when he learned that Bill and Fleur were expecting a child. Back though, like a different person. Both physically and mentally.

But despite traveling to so many places, smiling, singing, spells and dancing, Amaryllis still had the feeling that she did not belong anywhere.

When Amaryllis returned from the trip, Weasley was immediately invited to the house, where she spent the first few moments of the visit being embraced by a tearful Mrs. Weasley, a friendly Mr. Weasley, her children, Fred and George, Percy, Bill, Charlie(came back from Romania), Ron and Ginny. In addition to Angelina, George's sweetheart, a very pregnant Fleur, Hermione, Neville and Luna (who had also been invited). It was a great surprise. Teddy and Andromeda also went and little Teddy was happy to show off his metamorphic abilities.

After hugs and kisses, and travel tales, the women had not been shy in saying in loud voices that Amaryllis was changed. Or in other words, prettier and, in the words of Ginny, Fleur and Angelina, she was _hot._

Amaryllis had flushed and the men were very uncomfortable. Amaryllis is after all like a sister or in the case of Mr. Weasley, a daughter, to them.

But in spite of the rather cheerful meeting and lunch, Amaryllis had to re-face the wizarding world again, and so a humorous Amaryllis was seen in Diagon Alley heading towards Gringotts (somehow the goblins found out that she was back and they asked for a could not help but go, though he wanted to. The theft of the damn horcrux along with the partial destruction of the bank thanks to a flying dragon and three young magical adults made the goblins more acidic towards her and denying them their presence could make the situation much worse) and was stopped as soon as sighted.

She had forgotten how fame ended her mood.

Then a slightly grumpy Amaryllis entered Gringotts and was taken to the director of the bank who gave him a look of displeasure, and began to speak of his inheritance and his not visited when he was 17 years to discover what exactly belonged to him. And also discuss about the events of three years ago.

Three hours later, Amaryllis Lily Dorea Potter, _Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of the Potters, Heiress of the Noblest and Former House of the Le'Fay, Heiress of the Most Noble and Former House of the Griffindor and Heiress of the Noblest and Ancient House of the Slytherin,_ went away from Gringotts completely exhausted and overburdened with her new titles but also completely satisfied with the discoveries and actions she made (Between discovering that she was also the _Black Heir_ , reincorporating Andromeda into the family and making Teddy _the future Heir to the Black House_ , Amaryllis felt a little vindicated after realizing that Draco Malfoy).

Leaving Gringots, Amaryllis got the feeling that Black's ancestors were rolling in the tomb, screaming insults and curses for having a werewolf's son as Heir, as well as having the family back a blood traitor. And that somewhere, Sirius would be laughing madly about it.

Mentally exhausted, the heiress Potter walked the streets of Diagon Alley, while giving smiles and answered the majority who asked where he was traveling, when an owl had intercepted with a letter, when it was ready to apparate.

"Minister Shacklebolt would like to have an audience with the Heiress of the Most Noble and Former Potter House."

Amaryllis had sighed and thought of how his luck was a drug, and apparated in a place close to the ministry.

At an audience with the Minister (who had made it clear that he wanted to be called Kingsley by her, since according to him, he had been her guard for two years and fought together in a war, and so they were friends), she was received back and offered a work of auror. Amy had been surprised by the offer, but after fighting for years of her short life, she declined.

Kingsley had not been surprised.

Then, after spending half the day with the Weasleys and the rest of his friends, spending three hours in the goblin's bank and spending about 30 minutes with the minister, Amaryllis was completely exhausted and just wanted to go home (Grimmauld Place was in his possession and pleasantly cleaned and changed thanks to Monstro, who at his request and under Hermione's supervision had done as requested).

So Amaryllis walked the halls of the Ministry, giving false and educated smiles to those who recognized her and remembering the unhappy moments she had in that place.

That was when he heard whispers.

Years of fighting with people who wanted her dead, Death Eaters, and Voldemort made Amaryllis's instincts sharper than anyone else, and quickly, Amaryllis pulled out his wand and looked around, realized with a shudder that he was in the wing of the Department of Mystery.

She unconsciously went to the place that gave her the most painful memories.

Walking ahead, Amaryllis saw the bookshelves full of small, shiny spheres, and looking at the doors they carried, and here Amaryllis thought, to the mysterious files that so many had already said, that they existed. Looking ahead, Amy could easily distinguish a large stone structure that looked old and cracked, but still standing without a bow-shaped support and in the middle of it, there was something like a mirror that vibrated as if was just being played.

Amaryllis knew exactly what it was.

The Veil.

The same veil that dwelt in his dreams, the same veil that Sirius had fallen. The same veil that emitted the whispers. The same veil that called Amaryllis closer.

She went toward the veil.

As she walked to the veil (Amaryllis could almost hear Mad-Eye Moody scream that she was being stupid in doing so), Amy realized there were no Unspeakables nearby.

Weird.

Coming closer, Amaryllis became increasingly tense. A part of her said she should go back, that she should go away and never come close to the cursed veil and pretend he does not exist. While another part of her, the part that dominated, demanded that she be closer, in fact, seemed to beg to get closer, to touch.

Amaryllis stood in front of the veil and the whispers grew louder and louder.

"Comes."

Amaryllis froze.

The last time he had looked at the veil, he had heard the whispers, but they were intelligible, they were just voices without force. The attraction of before was nothing compared to the attraction he felt now. She knew, Luna had explained to her after the battle in the Mysteries department, when she was healing and crying over her godfather's death, that the voices she had heard, that she was listening to, were the voices of the dead.

The veil was then like a door between the two worlds, the living and the dead.

 _"Daughter of Magic"_

 _"Savior of the Magical World"_

 _"Mistress of death"_

The veil, Amaryllis realized, seemed to be shining and vibrating louder. She raised her hand and touched it.

 _"Child of the light"_

 _"Comes"_

Amaryllis came closer.

 _"Chosen from the Valar"_

For a moment Amaryllis paused and thought about what she was doing. The Weasleys, Teddy, Andromeda, Hermione and Ron, your friends, your world, your life. All this was not beyond the veil. Was here. They were here.

Your destiny on this earth has already been fulfilled. Your family will be well.

"No," Amaryllis thought. "My place is here."

The voices seemed to laugh.

 _"Stubborn child"_

 _"You will do well"_

 _"It's your destiny"_

 _"Help them."_

 _"Save_ the _m."_

 _"Come"_

 _"Chosen from the Valar"_

 _"Future Child of Mahal"_

 _"Comes"_

And Amaryllis entered the veil.

Amaryllis Lily Dorea Potter's return to the wizarding world was also the day of her disappearance. The magical world searched for the Girl Who Lived for years, but never found. Your friends searched more than anyone else until they finally gave up. They cried, they were sad, but eventually the pain became bearable.

Some say she has run away, fed up with the magical world and the pain of war, others say she died at the hands of the followers left over from Voldemort. Many legends were created, but none really came close to the truth.

Amaryllis Lily Dorea Potter did not run away and she did not die.

Amaryllis Lily Dorea Potter crossed the veil of death but did not go to the world of the dead.

She went to a very distant land to participate in an Adventure.


End file.
